


La vipera dal viso di carlino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eternamente affranta [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Sad, split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una visione particolare del rapporto tra Draco e Pansy.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Pansy Parkinson, Draco MalfoyPrompt: il coraggio non è sempre andare incontro alla morte, quello lo riconoscono tutti.Nessuno riconosce il coraggio di chi si preoccupa prima della propria famiglia che di una scuola o di sè. Le scuole si ricostruiscono, le famiglie no.co e Pansy.





	La vipera dal viso di carlino

La vipera dal viso di carlino  
   
“Tutto riconoscono il valore di quel vecchio di Silente solo perché protegge questa scuola. Nessuno capisce il valore di mio padre” ringhiò Malfoy. Pansy gli accarezzò i corti capelli biondo platino e piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il caschetto di capelli neri.  
“Io ti capisco, Dracuccio” mormorò. Gli slacciò la cravatta verde e argento. Draco inspirò ed espirò, gli occhi azzurri gli pizzicavano. Gli baciò il collo ripetutamente e gli accarezzò il viso. Draco chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie.  
“Nessuno riconosce il coraggio di chi si preoccupa prima della propria famiglia che di una scuola o di sé. Le scuole si ricostruiscono, le famiglie no” biascicò. Parkinson sorrise e gli slacciò i bottoni della camicia.  
“Sono convintissima sia un grande uomo, il signor Lucius” mentì.  
-Tu vuoi solo il mio corpo e i miei soldi, vipera dal viso di carlino, ma al momento ho solo te- pensò Malfoy.


End file.
